The invention relates to communication systems, firewall devices, and communication methods.
Network communications have increased in sophistication, data communication rates, and in other technology areas. For example, local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), and the Internet have facilitated communications between remote devices located throughout the world. Exemplary communicating devices include personal computers, work stations, printers, facsimile devices, etc.
Communication protocols have been introduced to efficiently transfer information in a quick, simple, and accurate manner. One exemplary communication protocol is JetSend(trademark) which intelligently negotiates the best possible communication route and format of communicated data to effect communications between connected devices. Such is accomplished over a connection such as a network or infrared communications, for example. JetSend(trademark) communication protocol utilizes a JetSend(trademark) enabled device to capture documents and to send them to another JetSend(trademark) enabled device. An exemplary sending device may be an HP digital sender and a receiving device may be, for example, an HP Color LaserJet(trademark) Printer.
To facilitate communications on a worldwide basis, networks are often interconnected to enable one device of a given network to communicate with another device of another network. For example, a local area network of a first company may be connected to a local area network of a second company via the Internet. Accordingly, three networks including two local area networks and the Internet are utilized.
In numerous applications, firewalls are utilized between networks which are owned or operated by different entities. Exemplary firewalls include network nodes individually configured as a boundary to prevent the passage of traffic from one segment or network to another segment or network. Firewalls are typically used to improve network traffic as well as for security purposes. Exemplary firewalls are implemented within a router or within other dedicated specialized devices for such purposes. Currently, electronic mail access and Web access are available through conventional firewall configurations. The firewall access is typically restricted to such communications, including electronic mail and Web communications. There exists a need to provide communications having increased flexibilities intermediate different networks while maintaining the benefits afforded by firewalls.
The invention provides communication systems, firewall devices, and communication methods.
In one aspect of the invention, a communication system comprises a first transport medium configured to communicate data; a second transport medium configured to communicate data; a firewall device configured to selectively permit communication of data intermediate the first transport medium and the second transport medium; a first communication device coupled with the first transport medium; a second communication device coupled with the second transport medium, wherein the first communication device and the second communication device are configured to establish a data connection comprising the first transport medium and the second transport medium and the firewall device, to negotiate one of a plurality of formats for data to be communicated after establishment of the data connection, to format data to be communicated responsive to the negotiation, and to implement communication of the data formatted responsive to the negotiation intermediate the first communication device and the second communication device using the data connection.
In another aspect of the invention, a firewall device comprises a first interface adapted to couple with a first transport medium; a second interface adapted to couple with a second transport medium; a processor configured to permit communication of a connection request through a firewall intermediate the first transport medium and the second transport medium, to permit communication of a negotiation request intermediate the first transport medium and the second transport medium, and to permit communication of data intermediate the first transport medium and the second transport medium within one of a plurality of formats according to the negotiation request.
Another aspect of the invention provides a communication method comprising providing a first communication device coupled with a first transport medium; providing a second communication device coupled with a second transport medium; establishing a data connection intermediate the first communication device and the second communication device through a firewall intermediate the first transport medium and the second transport medium; negotiating one of a plurality of formats for data to be communicated using the first communication device and the second communication device after the establishing; formatting the data after the negotiating; and communicating the data intermediate the first communication device and the second communication device through the firewall after the formatting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.